


stars in the sky are the stars in my eyes

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [12]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was traded and he arrived in San Francisco, he'd been welcomed with open arms and one of the first things he'd learned about was The Outfielders and Ryan, which he has deduced is a Hobbits'n'Orli sort of thing. He learns very quickly that he isn't wrong but he didn't process until last night just how close they really are. Less than a week and he already knows what a teammate sounds like when he's coming. Usually that takes longer, a month or so at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars in the sky are the stars in my eyes

They won and Hunter got to participate in the victory jump and it was so much fun but he can't justify two nights in a row of going out and drinking. Still, he doesn't refuse the invitation to hang out in Blanco's room and watch TV. Blanco and Pagan are sitting against the headboard and Hunter's sitting in the desk chair, feet propped up on the bed. They're watching some cooking show where none of the ingredients really go together but the cooks have to make it work anyways. Not something Hunter would usually watch but it's interesting.

When he was traded and he arrived in San Francisco, he'd been welcomed with open arms and one of the first things he'd learned about was The Outfielders and Ryan, which he has deduced is a Hobbits'n'Orli sort of thing. He learns very quickly that he isn't wrong but he didn't process until last night just how close they really are. Less than a week and he already knows what a teammate sounds like when he's coming. Usually that takes longer, a month or so at least.

It gives him his suspicions about Blanco and Pagan but he can't tell if they're really close (all three of his fellow outfielders touch eachother a lot and they kind of touch him a lot too) or if they're together. They're sitting close right now, shoulders together and he thinks Blanco's hand is on Pagan's thigh but he'd have to crane his head to see and that would look somewhat suspicious. Oh well. He glances back and yep, definitely some thigh gripping action going on there.

Pagan looks him straight in the eye and Hunter blushes but then Pagan is pulling Blanco into a kiss and he can't make himself look away. He can't. It's like he's frozen.

“I think, Pence, that you can either play with or you can leave. Up to you.” Pagan says, and he's almost smirking as Blanco places open mouthed kisses first along his jaw and then his neck.

Hunter has never wanted a man at all, much less two at once, but suddenly he wants this so bad he can barely breathe. His hands are shaking and he's scared to death as he raises up from the chair, crawling onto the bed on his knees.

“Hey... hey, look at me.” Blanco murmurs, sliding a hand over Hunter's neck and pulling him in for a slow kiss. “Don't worry. We'll take care of you.”

There's a murmur of assent from Angel and Hunter doesn't resist as they pull him down onto the bed between them. He doesn't know whose lips are where or whose hands undress him or what slick fingers are pressing into him but he doesn't care. His brain is shorting out and all he knows is he wants _moremoremore_ and that it _feelssogood_ as they make him fall apart. The last thing he knows before he drifts off to sleep between them is their hands petting over his body against and a quiet, amused sentiment that they should keep him.

The next morning, which Hunter thinks should be awkward, isn't at all. Blanco and Pagan make eachother and Hunter laugh, the relationship between them the usual completely insane camaraderie. He has two hickies, one right behind his ear that he can blame Pagan for that's not too visible and one on his throat that's completely visible. He wants to be aggravated but he can't find it in himself to be. He looks away when they kiss eachother before leaving the room because it feels personal, intimate, like something that he shouldn't see. But then they both kiss _him_ and he doesn't want to blush, he's embarrassed with himself that they can do this to him so easily, but he can't help it.

They go down to the hotel buffet for breakfast and they've scarcely sat down with their plates when Cabrera, Vogelsong and Romo are joining them. There's joking and laughing as they eat, wondering if they're going to completely smash the Rockies again when Romo gets a look on his face, focusing intently on Hunter. He whoops so loudly that everyone in the dining room looks at them but when they see it's Romo, they roll their eyes and quickly lose interest.

Romo is cackling and Hunter is filled with dread but Romo's quiet when he giggles out, “They got to you. Oh dios mio, they fucking _got_ to you. That's _naughty_.”

Hunter is bright red and staring at his plate, pushing his hash browns around with his fork. Vogelsong pokes Romo with his fork and tells him to stop picking on the new kid, which Hunter is grateful for. Pagan and Blanco say nothing but he feels Angel petting his leg under the table before squeezing his knee. Hunter smiles.


End file.
